


Wonderwall

by itsaLy1agreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen
Summary: 2020犬狼七夕活动联文。研究员莱姆斯和他的研究对象西里斯；关于失语症和认知疗法、左右半球大脑分别控制不同language related部分的故事。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Wonderwall

**I said maybe**

**我说 也许**

**You’re gonna be the one that saves me**

**你会成为拯救我的那个人**

他递交了辞呈；本来他们也想找个借口开除他，说他违反了什么条例——让他给那些文书签字的时候，说实话，他一眼都没看。能出什么差错呢？他三十出头，青年有为，论文写过不少，重要项目也参加了遍，负责过本专业内两三次长期实验；莱姆斯·约翰·卢平，手提箱上绣着R.J.Lupin的字样，一人有一间独立的办公室，不久前刚从副教授转正，人生一片光明——能出什么差错呢？

他在办公室里慢条斯理地收拾东西。只有波特夫妇来跟他道别；詹姆在门口局促地站了很久，仿佛想说些什么安慰他——他摇摇头表示没那个必要。他丝毫不觉得遗憾：就在这里，在他任教的大学里打点被自己摔得七零八落的人生……他甚至觉着有些浪漫起来。

莉莉把他放在实验室的几个模型带来了，他道了谢，听见她轻声说“没关系，我们会一直陪着你”。

“呃，实际上——我不打算在这里接着住下去了。”他说。

“啥？”詹姆的声音从他背后传来。

“你要……搬到别的城市？”莉莉试探性地问。

“不。我要搬到别的——别的国家。我会常来找你们的。不能错过詹姆手忙脚乱照顾小哈利，不是吗？”

沉默。莉莉看上去很担忧，詹姆看上去准备把他送进医院。

“怎么了？我订好机票了，下周就走。”他补上一句。

“你要去哪里？”詹姆问。

“瑞典。”他回答。

莱姆斯·卢平第一次遇到西里斯·布莱克的时候，后者十九岁。

是十一月，飘着冷雨；天空阴沉沉的；莱姆斯刚得到自己的语言学博士学位和留校任教的机会，在实验室外的走廊里穿着大褂冻得发抖——他下定决心下次要买一件能塞得下针织毛衣的实验褂。

西里斯坐在靠墙的沙发上，挨着负责他的医生和护工，黑发垂在眼前遮住了他的表情。他非常瘦，肤色苍白，装在一身旧衣服里像套着放土豆的麻袋。莱姆斯看到他的第一眼就被牢牢吸引住了目光，随后和医生的寒暄以及无趣的走程序简直叫他心烦；他匆匆签了字，总算能和少年说上话了。

更确切地讲：总算能和少年进行交流了。

失语症，医生们说，一场意外，他是唯一的幸存者，抢救室里熬了好久，手术有惊无险，等到他恢复了意识却讲不出完整的一句话。护工们试着跟他交流，他只是打着手势，嘴里发出的声音支离破碎。

莱姆斯不好去拉他的手，只是稍稍俯下身子简单介绍了自己。少年坐在沙发上一言不发，抬头，眼睛是灰色的，却不像外头雾霾般的天空——灰眼睛闪着光，亮晶晶的，不像对语言丢失记忆的人，又或者交流本不需要语言，过多反倒显得冗杂突兀，毫无诚意。他十九岁，莱姆斯那时候二十四岁，差了他快大半个头，两个人沉默着踱步，走进小博士的办公间。屋里没有人，詹姆·波特在给学生上课，桌上搁着咬了一半已经氧化得面目全非的苹果。

西里斯可能饿着，在莱姆斯引着他坐下的时候眼睛始终瞪着那半个苹果。莱姆斯注意到了，便拉开抽屉，拆了一包早餐饼干，怕他噎着，又倒了一杯水。他把饼干递给西里斯，男孩缓缓张开嘴，似乎有什么话会说出来，最终只发出一句低微的喉音；像狼。他吃饼干也像小兽，咧着嘴露出尖尖的犬牙，有乱发落到脸上，他伸手不耐烦地抹开。莱姆斯打量着他——身材瘦削，低垂着眼，吃得嘴角和地上都沾了饼干屑。他扯了纸巾示意对方拭去脸上的残渣，简简单单地说：“给。”

西里斯抬起目光，两片嘴唇颤了颤，说：“对不起。”

他有足够的器材给西里斯进行治疗；这种治疗也算是他的一项实验——西里斯自然明白这一点。莱姆斯不愿意老用冷冰冰的仪器对付灰眼睛的少年，何况他的目的是证明认知疗法的高效性。他更多地花时间尝试和西里斯进行言语交流，久久地坐在疗养院门口能看到夕阳的座位上，断断续续地直到天色发黑。

西里斯的症状让他好奇又困惑：仿佛同时罹患多种失语症，甚至连读写能力都或多或少受了影响。他偶尔地必须放慢语速，对词句精挑细选，好让一遍遍摇着头的黑发少年听懂自己的话；有时西里斯会接上他的话头，流畅地讲一大堆听上去几乎不像任何语言的东西，有时他又挣扎着皱起眉，艰难地吐字，努力试着说些什么。几个月以后莱姆斯发现他最顺畅的句子是“对不起”，尽管这个简单句的使用场合被明显普遍化了：西里斯用这个词可以表达歉意、感激、悲伤、害怕——他的万能钥匙，锁孔就是那些游走的情绪。

深夜，莱姆斯·卢平留在办公室里分析实验报告，双耳分听测验没有任何帮助，显然对于弓状束损坏的家伙，要求他复述听见的词汇无异于一句满怀恶意的玩笑。结果同他想的一样：严重的左脑神经损坏，右脑基本没有问题。那时他还有不合实际的妄想，认定即使如此也能通过治疗（必要时，或许手术）让西里斯·布莱克恢复正常。他趴在文件堆里睡着了，翌日清晨睁开眼时浑身酸痛，揉着太阳穴进卫生间洗脸，然后踩着湿漉漉的瓷砖一头栽在地上失去了知觉。

詹姆和莉莉在病床边陪着他。当然没什么大事，只是贫血。他挂着吊瓶调侃自己就这样还想着治疗别人，发觉两位友人的神色古怪，便收敛笑容。怎么了？

“他来看你了。”莉莉说。

“谁？”

“你的——病人？——西里斯·布莱克。”詹姆回答。

“什么？”

“在你还昏迷的时候。也不知道他怎么就知道你在医院里。总之他刚刚来过。”

“他怎么过来的？”莱姆斯觉得不可思议，“他现在连话都讲不清楚。”

“这就是重点，莱姆斯。他从医院门口到你床前一句话都没讲。但他就是进来了，还在楼下水果店给你买了一小袋苹果。”

床头真的有一袋苹果。

“他怎么——？”

“很不可思议，不是吗？”

莱姆斯直起身。依旧头晕目眩。西里斯只来看了他一眼，放下苹果就离开了。这一天他都不会再见着他。或许年轻人接着坐在疗养院门口，保持他绝对的缄默，烟灰色的眼盯着天上的流云，直到太阳西沉。

过了一年，十一月的天还是暗沉的，雾蒙蒙叠着一层烟霾的纱。病人把过长的黑发扎成一束，松散垂在脑后，侧过脸朝他露齿笑着。莱姆斯的大码套头毛衣又被忘在衣柜里，他只穿着针织衫，旧风衣袖口处显得有些短了。西里斯很自然地去拉他的手，指尖触及皮肤的瞬间又迟疑着缩了回去。他微微低下头看那只骨节分明的手，纹着青黑色的纹身，指甲仔细修剪过。

他们一路没有开口。不需要说话；西里斯是一支哑歌，潮润的风穿过发丝又偏折回来，他抬起手，无声地问：可以吗？莱姆斯仰起脸，灰绿色的眼温和地注视着他，他就明白这是许可，伸出手捋平男人被吹皱的褐发。

街边有流浪艺人在弹吉他，扫弦声冲淡在阴冷的空气里。他们在长椅上坐下，脚边有斑驳的落叶悉簌作响。莱姆斯认得这首歌，轻轻跟着旋律哼唱，手指敲着腿打节拍。他听见西里斯竟然也跟着唱起来，声音像在空旷无人的歌剧院舞台正中央传来的吟唱。莱姆斯回过头，黑发人的嘴唇似乎在动着，又仿佛根本就是闭着，那所有温柔的乐句都只是他脑中梦幻的臆想。西里斯的声音低沉沙哑，粗粝得就像十几年都不曾开口讲过话，齿轮生了锈，硬生生彼此咬合转动，摇着手柄也嫌吃力，可八音盒发出的声音却是优雅动人的。

他也许根本不需要治疗，莱姆斯想。他和他并肩往回走，半路上经过一家杂货店，西里斯停住脚步，微微侧过脸看着他，他点头，他们一起走进店里。病人要买一包烟，他皱皱眉摇头，“这对你不好。”他说，“我不会给你买的。”

西里斯笑着耸耸肩；他只管从货架上取下了，递给柜台后的男人，熟练地掏钱、付款、收零，弯眉偷偷瞄一眼莱姆斯，像当着教授的面恶作剧的学生。下次不这样了，好吗？他抿唇，眨眨亮晶晶的眼。褐发男人显然不满，便没有回答，只侧过身给他拉开杂货店的门。然后他们一起跨进第二个十一月，真冷，空气潮潮的。西里斯边走边摸出了刚买的烟——你要来一根吗，卢平先生？——他摇头；西里斯就给自己燃起一支，夹在唇间，跟前立马蒙上缭绕的灰雾。疗养院的轮廓在绵密的空气里渐渐露出来了，近昏，门口早早便亮起两盏对称的灯。太阳就要沉下去，天晚了，也越来越冷；莱姆斯拢紧风衣，鼻尖冻得发红，下意识地贴近了抽烟的男人。

需要拥抱吗？他听见西里斯无声地问；他的病人伸出手把他揽进怀里，温柔又坚定地抱着他。他的脑袋刚好能埋在西里斯肩上，对方被吹乱的头发也缠进他的发丝间。他感觉到自己心跳加快了，下意识地慌乱，伸出手轻轻推推男人的胸口——但他重新镇定了，手掌贴着对方同样加速的心跳，闭上眼，深吸一口气，脑子里马上冲进一股微醺的果木味和烟味；你闻起来像一桶费特凯恩的单一麦芽威士忌，他调侃。——能再具体些吗？西里斯歪过脑袋，脸颊蹭了蹭莱姆斯的褐发。莱姆斯知道他在笑，就像他听得见他讲话一样——病人嘴里咬着烟，绝对沉默着，只有微不可闻的呼吸声。

我从没读到过或者看到过这样的——这样的情况。他沉默着说。

你需要放松，莱姆斯。西里斯第一次念出了他的名字。别想什么他妈的失语症了——我知道你看着我不仅仅只看到一个实验对象或者病人；我知道的。

莱姆斯·卢平逃回了他的办公室。

失语症分好多种；有些失语症会让人表达困难，有些失语症会让人理解困难——基本都局限于口头，与读写并无关联。左脑；负责语言的皮层都在左脑，这说得通，西里斯的报告显示他就是左脑神经大量损坏……他记得在瑞典有一间研究所专门研究的就是这方面的……交流……

交流一定需要语言吗？

他是什么时候知道的？

他知道了又能怎么样？

时间不够，莱姆斯想，一年不够，一年当然不够，他的打算是长期观察，文件上写着的就是……几年来着？三年，五年，八年……他照常跟西里斯坐在能看到夕阳的座位上，照常试着和他交流，在他说“对不起”的时候迅速猜到他想表达的是什么情绪——渐渐地，连莱姆斯自己都意识到他们的口头交流在减少。

不需要了；根本不需要。年月在疏漏的言语中流过去了，他和他上街，大方地握住彼此的手，夏天就戴上帽檐压低的鸭舌帽，冬天就裹上暖色的针织围巾遮住半张脸。西里斯喜欢抽烟也喜欢喝麦芽威士忌——这对他身体不好，莱姆斯总需要提醒他，在他又一次从口袋里摸出一小瓶酒的时候坚定地叫他放回去。威士忌有果木的焦香味儿。西里斯垂着眼，老不乐意地抿抿嘴，乖乖收好了五十毫升的小瓶子。但他接着便会俯下身，眨巴眨巴烟灰色的眼，然后莱姆斯就会搂着他的脖子亲吻他的嘴唇。他的嘴唇也有果木的焦香味儿，当莱姆斯终于松开对方的时候，西里斯会温柔地说——千真万确地、发出声音地说：“对不起。”

“我也爱你。”失职的研究员回答。

最先察觉出端倪的是莉莉。也许是第五年，也许是第六年，莱姆斯小心翼翼着不让这段接二连三违背道德规范的感情过于显眼，但细微的变化累积着，最终让他在刚订婚的伊万斯小姐眼里显得反常了。她单独找到他，在办公室里跟他对峙，火焰色的长发结实地盘成髻，绿眼睛紧紧瞪着他——“你有事瞒着我们。很重要的事。而且你最近的实验报告写得让我摸不着头脑。是因为西里斯·布莱克吗？”

那时候他正在边削苹果边填下一张实验报告，苹果皮恰到好处地断裂了；他弯下腰捡起来把它丢进垃圾桶，抬手移到塑料桶边缘的时候反应过来自己还没有回答莉莉。他直起身，红发姑娘抱着胳膊挑眉看着他，一副猜中了答案的神情；她只等他点头确认或者心虚地摇头——她是带着判定的结论问这个毫无意义的问题的，她的假说一定能被证明百分之三百的正确，要么就是莱姆斯·卢平竟然试着在她跟前蹩脚地扯谎。

所以莱姆斯·卢平认输，迟缓地点了点头，心不在焉地削干净剩下的果皮，下意识弯起胳膊肘挡住堆叠的实验报告里西里斯·布莱克潇洒的签名。莉莉带着得胜者的笑容满意地收回锐利的目光，立马又恢复严肃了：“你知道这显而易见地违规了，是吧？”

他又点了点头。

“看在上帝的份上，莱姆斯·卢平，说话。你这样我会认为失语症也能传染的。”莉莉翻了个白眼，“到底怎么回事？”

她需要听见他真真切切说出那些话。她能感觉到，就像西里斯能感觉到那些莱姆斯从未开口说出的情绪一样；运用你的右半脑！莉莉·伊万斯读过他的实验报告，但她必须听到他亲口讲出来。她在担心他。

“我想我爱上西里斯了。”他于是简短地回答。

**I don’t believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.**

**我不相信任何人能理解我现在对你的感觉。**

他递交辞呈前几周和西里斯吵架了。原因很简单：依旧是十一月，依旧下着雨，天空灰蒙蒙像笼着纱，那天是他们认识整十年，理论上讲，过完那一天，实验也该结束了，他们不再受文书条框束缚，能够光明正大地牵着手走进疗养院——但是那天还没过去，西里斯径自穿过大半个学校敲开了他办公室的门，像那次在医院里一样始终一言不发。他敲门的时候，莱姆斯在实验室里，开门的是惊诧的詹姆·波特，手上还拿着啃了两口的苹果。

他们当然不是因为詹姆·波特和他的苹果吵架。办公室里还有一小群为了庆祝莱姆斯·卢平正式成为教授而打算给他准备惊喜派对的人，恰好，这一小群人中还有行政处曾经负责西里斯·布莱克长期观察项目里审批文件的教授们。西里斯·布莱克本人就站在莱姆斯·卢平办公室门口，如墨的长发披散肩头，烟灰色的眼困惑茫然地看着屋子里的所有人，片刻才缓慢地从嘴里吐出一句语调上扬的“对不起”。等莱姆斯·卢平总算下课，急匆匆地推开门准备收拾着去下一间教室，迎接他的不是原本一屋子不着调的歌声口哨和亮片彩条——是穿着套头针织毛衣的西里斯·布莱克，还有围成半圆瞪视着他的同事们。

他还有什么好解释的呢？那件针织毛衣是他买给西里斯的——而莱姆斯本人正穿着另一件花纹相衬的针织毛衣。他们看上去般配极了，狼狈地站在人们难以置信的目光中央，心有灵犀般一致地沉默着。他简直不敢相信西里斯会偏偏挑在这一天来找他，逼着他艰难地开口宣布他俩这段从头到尾一路违规的浪漫关系。处分——又或者不仅仅只是处分这么简单了；毋需言语，他能感觉到他一定会被开除的。

莱姆斯已经忘了那天他们是怎么走在熟悉的街上的。吵架也少言少语，但周围的人很容易就能明白他们在对彼此歇斯底里。我们本来就不应该互相——互相——我是你的治疗师！……我就从来都不应该被你——他止住了，他们步调一致地停在公园的长椅前，莱姆斯几乎可以确信自己会在恋人跟前失态，他能感觉到泪水已然夺眶而出。他向来优秀，从学生时代便耐心着往选定的方向一步步走，何曾出过差池？案头的认知科学杂志堆得山高，他的不少论文都被收录，那些评价和一场场邀他参与的重要会议——他的生活本该如此，堆砌着工作与学术，一周给学生们上五六节课，偶尔去实验室，或者在认知俱乐部和人辩论。西里斯没接着他的话头，伸手示意他在椅子上坐下；“对不起。”他说；莱姆斯在他边上坐下，十一月潮冷的空气钻进衣领。他的恋人握住了他的手——你需要放松，莱姆斯。跟我走吧。

“我不能跟你走。”他说出口了。

詹姆和莉莉陪着他去了机场。他要带的行李不多，除却生活必需品，有的只几本书和一些CD而已。他向他们保证会常回来——“还是那句话，詹姆，我可不能错过你手忙脚乱照顾小哈利。”他冲他们眨了眨眼。

詹姆耸了耸肩。“去吧。我们会给你写信的。”他说。

莱姆斯和他们道别，拖着行李箱转身走进人群。登机口前有空着的座位，他挨着边缘的扶手坐下了。

——西里斯就在他身边；他不准备问这家伙怎么会来得比他还早。

**And after all, you’re my wonderwall.**

**毕竟你是我的奇迹墙。**

**Author's Note:**

> -Wonderwall, by Oasis  
> -涉及的部分关于西里斯如何不依靠verbal language达到交流目的（甚至有些神）的部分，是参考了Genie的案例（来自她的研究院Susan Curtiss）。实际上大部分关于失语症的部分都来自她的案例。


End file.
